1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dental treatment observation system.
2. Description of Related Art
For surgery, US Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0036962 discloses an observation system that photographs a surgical site with a camera, displays the photographed image on a display unit separately supported from the camera, and allows an operator to observe the displayed image. Since the camera and display unit are separated from each other, the operator can observe the image with eyepieces in a comfortable posture and naturally conduct surgery without fatigue.